This invention relates to connectors for guidelines used in guideline type subsea well systems.
In guideline type subsea well systems, guidelines extend from the ocean floor to the platform for guiding equipment to and from the well bore. The structure exposed at the top of the well bore, includes a plurality of vertical guide posts to which the guidelines are connected.
There now exists guideline connectors for releasably connecting the guidelines to the guide posts, which are disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,709,291 to Hanes, et al. This patent also discloses apparatus for cutting failed guidelines and the use of the connector for reconnecting a new guideline onto the guide posts.
The guideline connector shown in the foregoing Hanes, et al, patent is widely used but, during such use, it has been found that sometimes disconnecting or releasing the guideline has been difficult. The actual locking mechanism of the Hanes, et al, guideline connector, once rendered inoperative to allow the guideline connector to be pulled off the guide post, depended solely on weight, and often debris, rust, and the like, interfered with the weight releasable means and thus prevented its release. Any pull in the connector had no effect on mechanism to release the connector.
It is an object of this invention to provide a new and improved remote guideline connector for connecting guidelines to underwater apparatus which includes a positive means for releasing the connector from its guide post and also includes means for resetting the connector automatically.
Thus, in the broadest sense, it is a primary object of this invention to provide a remote guideline connector which is an improvement over prior art guideline connectors.